Riding the Edge
by k4l4p4
Summary: One-shot lemon/smut. Terra has Leonardo all to herself for the night and is going to enjoy pushing him to the edge over and over again. (Apparently they are now enforcing the content rule, so I will leave it up as long as possible, but this story may get removed or my account might get suspended. If anyone wants to read this story, it will be up on Archive of Our Own.)


God she was lucky.

She watched as Leo's muscles strained and flexed beneath a sheen of sweat and he tugged on his bonds. With a groan he arched as much as he was able. She was loving every minute of it, getting to watch and hear all of his reactions. It wasn't very often that he let himself lose control like this and it was very gratifying to know that she was the cause.

She placed her mouth next to his ear and said in a sultry whisper, "Fuck, Leonardo, do you know how sexy you are? So. Damn. Tempting." Each word was punctuated with a nibble or kiss on the side of his neck, working her way down to the sensitive exposed skin and scales on his side. Her hands stayed busy, lightly scraping down his carapace and dipping into the cracks between to press firmly in all the spots she knew would make him shudder and moan. Just as her hands reached his waist, Terra skimmed down to start the same treatment on the inside of his knees and licked her way up the inside of his thigh. Placing a kiss and lightly teasing the crease where his thigh met his body with a light brush of her lips, she looked up so she could see his reactions. Leo's breathing sped up even more, licking his lips as he met her gaze, the lust clearly shining in his eyes.

She had him all to herself tonight and she was taking full advantage of the rare occurrence. Terra had been teasing him all night. She had picked an outfit that she knew he would love; sexy and fitted, but with enough covered to leave some to his imagination. Brief touches and taking turns feeding each other had peaked his interest long before she had tied him down and begun her striptease. Terra had worked him up slowly, putting on a show, and was looking forward to bringing him to the edge over and over again tonight before finally giving him his release.

She had to admit, she had been very surprised to discover this side of him. It had been something she had suggested half jokingly, not expecting him to agree to trying it. He had been fairly dominant in the bedroom up to that point; gentle and caring, always seeming concerned that he might somehow hurt her. He made a point of putting his considerable talents in the bedroom into making sure her needs were always fulfilled. For all of that though, he still had a very dominant intensity and almost fierceness just below the surface.

Of course when they had first started having sex, there were moments of unsureness and insecurity due to his inexperience. True to his personality though, he had put as much fervor into learning to please her as he did his fighting, and he quickly gained confidence. Terra supposed these times when he let her lead and have the power were a chance to let go and have a break from always leading and being in charge. In turn, his total trust in her made her determined to be worthy of it and feel more than a little protective.

He had actually been the one to suggest many of the other things they had tried, and she had immensely enjoyed seeing how to make him feel good and seeing what exactly could make him lose his iron control. Several of those things she planned to employ tonight.

With a grin she traced a line with her tongue to his tail, trailing it down the appendage before twirling her tongue around the tip and sucking it into her mouth. He gave a light gasp as it was engulfed in the warmth. Feeling the bulge in it getting larger, Terra let his tail slip out of her mouth and blew cool air on it, enjoying his shiver. She didn't keep in suspense too long though as she brought her attention to his bulging slit. She laved her tongue across it before dipping it into the slit, causing the turtle to let out a long churr.

Terra worked his tail with her hands, while her tongue teased his tip. Finally she gave him permission with a breathy, "Drop down for me." He was quick to comply and gave another moan as she swirled her tongue around the head, teasing the edges and down along the slit, before finally slowly taking it deeper to swallow as much of it as she could. She played with him until his hips were lightly thrusting, trying to lift up off the bed. When she felt a light pulsing along his shaft, she drew back slowly with a wicked grin, "Ah ah, I'm not done with you yet."

He let his head fall back with a groan and then a light chuckle, "So cruel."

Terra just hummed in response and started rearranging his bindings to change his position until she had his knees bent up towards his chest. When she was satisfied, she knelt between his legs and gave his shaft and head one more teasing lick, before turning her attention to the puckered ring of muscle normally hidden by his tail. While her hands pumped his dick, Terra gave a sensuous lick across his hole before gently dipping her tongue in just a little farther, careful to stay in the outer ring of muscle. Each swipe or thrust of her tongue was punctuated by a firm tug.

It didn't take long before he was back to the edge, so she slowed her ministrations on his dick and ran her finger over the sensitive nerves of his asshole. Ever so slowly she started pumping first one finger in and then another. A gasp from Leo let her know when she found the bundle of nerves she was looking for. She rubbed lightly, trying not to push him over the edge. Every time he got close, she would stop for a bit. She kept this up until he became a twitchy, gasping mess.

"Fuck, I need to come," another gasp and throaty groan as his dick twitched futilely.

Tracing just the tip of her finger up his cock, she got up to stand near his head, "Oh Leonardo, of course I will let you come... but you will have to beg for it."

She hadn't thought it possible, but the lust in his eyes deepened as he met her gaze. "Please, let me come. I need you so bad. Pl-" his voice broke off as she squeezed the base of his cock firmly, "P-please." Deciding to put him out of his misery, Terra took a step back and removed the last of her clothing before releasing him from his bonds.

She threw her leg over him to position his dick at her entrance, before slowly sinking onto it inch by inch. He let out a loud churr and reached up to grip her hips, thrusting deeply into her heat. She didn't know how he was managing to hold out so long, but after a few minutes of this he flipped her over onto her back and tilted her hips so he could thrust even deeper. Soon enough, Terra felt her own orgasm building. Tonight had been as much of a tease for her as it had been for him.

Seeming to sense how close she was, Leonardo reached down to stroke her clit in time to his thrusts. He leaned down to kiss her passionately before growling out, " And what if I make you come first? Should I make you beg for it?"

The words pushed Terra over the edge and she wrapped her legs around his shell to pull him closer. Her pulsing muscles finally pulled him over with her. After she was able to catch her breath, she gave his plastron a light smack, "Smug bastard. You never have been able to stay submissive for long. Maybe next time I will just leave you tied up and get you a nice gag."

The impish grin he gave her prompted her to roll her hips firmly once again, knowing that he would still be sensitive. He gave a tight exhalation and grabbed her hips once again, "Hey now."

She just gave him a coy smile in return. Looking down at her, his smile turned softer and he dropped his forehead to hers, "I love you."

She brought her hand up to cradle his face, "I love you too."

Notes: Once again, reviews are welcome (especially for punctuation/grammar). Sorry for making it so hurried and packing so much into such a short story, but I am working on my other slow burn, romance story (though I have other one-shot stories as well) and needed to get this out of my system. In my stories, they are closer to actual turtle's anatomy in the fact that they have a cloaca that their penis comes out of on their tail, some turtles have butts (and at least one species can breathe from them), and that their penis does not have an enclosed tube that the semen comes out of, but one that is open that they can control with their muscles to temporarily close it (look up some herpetology papers for a better explanation)... I have a very weird google search history. To make things easier for this story I did make their dicks closer to human size and decided to have a bit of fun by giving him a prostate.


End file.
